


To be More than Just...

by louandhaz



Series: The White Horse and The Black Feather [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hakuba Saguru Needs a Hug, Hakuba Saguru-Centric, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Protective Hakuba Saguru, Protective Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: The attention Kuroba is giving him mesmerizes Saguru but at the same time frustrates him because every time he thinks Kuroba is finally opening up to him, the prankster always turns one hundred and eighty degrees and shut himself off again. Whether it was to protect his secrets from Saguru or he just does it to piss him off, Saguru will never know.





	1. Coward

** _‘If you cease to attend my heists again, then I would surely come to steal you away.’_ **

“Hakuba-kun?”

The English detective snaps out of his daydream and mutters a curse as he jerks his knee against his desk. __‘_That’s going to bruise.’_

“H-how may I help you, Aoko-san?”The brunette is about to apologize for startling her friend before a loud cackle interrupts her.

“So the British guy can also curse! You really have a potty mouth on you, huh, Hakuba?” Saguru glares as his nemesis continues chuckling. Honestly, it has been two months since Kaitou Kid visited the detective at the hospital and ever since then, Saguru has been receiving nothing but mixed signals from the damn thief. Well, if you count that Kuroba Kaito is truly the phantom thief, because it was Kuroba who became weirdly nice after Saguru came back to school after being injured. It was also Kuroba who still pranks the whole class but mostly Aoko—and now strangely Saguru too—on a daily basis.

The attention Kuroba is giving him mesmerizes Saguru but at the same time frustrates him because every time he thinks Kuroba is finally opening up to him, the prankster always turns one hundred and eighty degrees, shutting himself off again. Whether it was to protect his secrets from Saguru or he just does it to piss him off, Saguru will never know.

“Oi Hakuba, you alright?” Hakuba’s eyes goes wide. Since when did Kuroba’s face came so close to his? “Hey, your face is really red. Did you catch a fever again?”

On the corner of his eyes Saguru could see that almost everyone of his classmates was staring at him and Kuroba, but none of them matters right now. Not when Kuroba’s face, no, __Kaitou Kid’s__ face was so close to his. Does Kuroba not realize that Saguru can clearly clarify from this distance that Kuroba and Kaitou Kid is really the same person? Does he not care that Saguru, for this evidence—and other evidences that he has collected—can arrest him?

Saguru is suddenly aware of the palm that is currently held against his forehead, snapping him out of his thoughts and also making him blush even deeper. Since when did Kuroba touch him in such a familiar way!?

“U-umm…” Saguru watches as Kuroba froze, as if he only just now realized where he had put his hand on and how close he was to the Englishman and wow… Kuroba’s eyes are really blue--

“Ne, Kaito, since when are you nice to Hakuba-kun?”Aoko’s voice snapped the two males out of their frozen state. Kuroba then snatches his hand away as if he was burnt. Saguru couldn’t help feeling a bit of hurt in his chest. He looks away as Kuroba focuses his annoyance at his childhood friend.

“Of course I’m nice, Ahoko! I’m always nice to a friend!”

“You’re not that nice to me every time you prank me, Bakaito!”

Soon, the class was filled with laughter and their attention is aimed at Aoko and Kuroba’s usual antics. Not long after, the teacher steps into the class and Saguru goes to his seat.

“Hey.” Saguru turns his head to find a still standing Kuroba with his hand awkwardly scratching the back of his neck while the students around them make their way to their own seats. “We _are _friends… right?”

The blond’s eyes widen, not only at the brunette’s question but also because he has never seen the phantom-thief-slash-resident-magician-and-prankster look so timid and unsure. And that made his next words flow right out of his mouth.

“Yes, of course.” Saguru whispers in the room full of people still chattering and getting to their seats, but even with the screeches of desks and chairs, he knows Kuroba could hear the blond loud and clear.

Because his response to Saguru’s statement is a smile.

And that is when Saguru realizes, that Kuroba Kaito’s smile is brighter and even more beautiful than the Chrysanthemum flowers Kaitou Kid had given him.

Well, shite.

* * *

Later that night, everything does go to shit.

“Give it up, Kid.” Saguru wants to clap himself in the back for keeping himself calm, being covered in glitter and a disgusting amount of slime and all. They—meaning him and Kaitou Kid—as usual were on the roof of yet another skyscraper which name Saguru can’t be bothered to remember with.

“That’s a shame.” Said the man draped in white while performing his ritual of looking at the moon through his tonight’s conquest. As he lowers the jewel, he turns confidently towards his rival. “And we were having such a good time too.”

The detective was about to retort, because what part of being covered in goo, slime and glitter is defined __good__? However, his grumbling quickly turns into a shout of horror when Saguru sees a red dot makes it's way slowly towards Kaitou Kid’s heart.

“KID, GET DOWN!” Saguru doesn’t think, he _leaps._

And then he felt excruciating pain on his left shoulder.

Well, shite again.

* * *

It was only a graze.

It was only a graze, but to Baaya it was a serious injury that Saguru had no choice but to agree to a night of observation at the hospital so she won’t be in hysterics. Honestly, the things Saguru does for love.

When Baaya went out to freshen up, a nurse came in. She came looking murderous that Saguru wondered why the other nurses or doctors didn’t come to the conclusion that this nurse was clearly someone in disguise.

“_Why_ are you always getting hurt?” Kaitou Kid growls as soon as the door closes, visibly uncaring that he was not imitating this particular nurse’s voice.

Thrown aback, Saguru could only reply with a statement he holds dear in his heart. “I’m a detective.”

The nurse laughs with a humorless tone. “I’m sorry? I thought_ detectives _were supposed to _deduct_, not get shot or whacked in the head every few hours!”

“Why are you so upset? You may proclaim that you’re not one, but you must know that getting hurt comes with the job of being a detective. And even before I came to Japan I received injuries during cases--”

“Yeah, but this time you got hurt_because of me!_” Saguru’s eyes widens.

It was silent for a few seconds before the Brit starts to talk again, only to shut his mouth when the nurse, no, Kaitou Kid held up a hand.

Saguru watches the nurse's face hidden by the shadow of her bangs. He watches the trembling hand while the other clenched tightly on her side.

“I don’t think I can be your friend anymore, Hakuba.” Outside, it sounded like something a child would say, but they both know it’s something that means far worse.

_‘We belong in different worlds. It’s better to stay away from each other.’_

The statement left a cold feeling in his wake as Saguru watches Kaitou Kid, no… Kuroba Kaito turns away and heads towards the door.

In each step the man took, Saguru was reminded of Kuroba Kaito.

How they met.

How they fought.

How they argue.

How Kuroba had always pranked him at school.

How he saved Kaitou Kid when he was shot in the eye and had fallen into the sea.

How he had called Kuroba from Paris.

How he watched Kuroba shut himself off after the Nightmare case.

How Kaitou Kid had visited him when he was sick and in the hospital.

How he had given him flowers and proclaimed they were friends.

How Saguru thought there was even the slightest chance they could be __more __than friends.

Saguru scoffed.

“Coward.”

Saguru didn’t know if he meant himself or Kuroba or them both even, but when Kuroba paused for just a second before continuing his way out the room and shutting the door, Saguru let his petty self be slightly satisfied of the thief’s hesitation.

* * *

**TBC.**


	2. A Letter from Home

The dynamic of the half Brit detective and the prankster-slash-magician of Ekoda High would not have been noticed by their classmates if not for their growing relationship in the past two months. Aside from Aoko who has been Kaito’s target of pranks since they were kids, Saguru has become his other (and more often) target, much to the amusement of their spectators. But one day, some time after Saguru came back to school after the incident where he received a gunshot wound on the last Kid heist, some of the students of Class 2-B begin to notice the tense atmosphere those two are giving each other.

They notice Kuroba ignoring Saguru when the blond tries to have a conversation with him. They notice him leaving the rooftop or the library whenever Saguru arrives. And when Saguru tries to catch his attention, the shorter male always finds an excuse to talk to somebody else or leave as if brushing him off.

Some notice but some are also oblivious. “Hey, Hakuba-san, glad to see you back! It’s been a few weeks since the heist, huh? You feelin’ alright now?”

“I’m feeling better, thank you for asking, Murata-san.” smiled Hakuba at a red-haired boy who has his hands in his pockets.

“H-here’s some ointment for your shoulder, Hakuba-kun. M-my Jii-chan said it’s good if you apply it to your shoulder if it starts to a-ache.”

Another smile, gentler this time, towards his shoulder-length hair classmate who was looking at her shoes while presenting a salve in her hands. “Thank you, Harada-san. I’ll make sure to use it.” When he takes the item from her trembling hands, Saguru thought she would faint, but her friend Toudou-san quickly took her away from embarrassment.

The questions kept coming for another half an hour and Saguru, having being raised to be polite, goes through with the interrogation patiently and responds with finesse. Even so, while answering their questions his gaze once in a while falls to a raven-haired boy who is for once, not having an argument with a blue-haired girl and instead, having a civil conversation with her and a red-haired girl. It isn’t until a certain question that Saguru’s mouth snaps shut and out of the corner of his eyes he notices Kuroba also snaps his head towards him.

“I heard you got shot because you protected Kid! That’s really nice of you, Hakuba but aren’t you and Kid supposed to be enemies?”

A pause.

Then a head chop and a yelp. “Are you an idiot or something, Murata! Hakuba-san’s a detective, why wouldn’t he save a person’s life?”

Saguru raises his hands to try and stop the commotion yet his eyes lingers on Kuroba’s pale face. “Umm-”

“N-no, I didn’t mean it that way, Hakuba-san! I mean-if I were you, I don’t know if I could’ve done the same thing! I’d be scared shitless! And anyway, I thought people weren't supposed to get hurt on Kid’s heists!” Murata tried to change the topic, but it was too late.

Saguru watches as Kuroba grits his teeth and deliberately turns his head away from him. He watches Kuroba leave Aoko and Akako while the first tries to go after him but soon falters when the latter shakes her head, signaling her to give the boy some space. Saguru’s ears are ringing. His chest suddenly feels tight and his shoulder is beginning to ache again.

While his classmates are still having their debate, the blond quickly slips out of the classroom, wanting to get away. His friends are nice people who are only worried about his well being, but being in a crowded space after two weeks lying in a bed, added by seeing Kuroba’s miserable face… it is just too much for him to handle.

He needs space. He needs Watson. He needs his parents. His Baaya-

“Oi! What’s wrong with you?”

Saguru snaps his eyes open to find the very object currently upsetting him to be right in front of him. He tries to calm himself down, to observe his surroundings, only to find himself on top of the roof. He doesn’t know if it's his instinct to chase after Kuroba all the way to the roof or if it’s a coincidence that they both ran away and ended up in the same place.

Either way, this conversation has to happen and Saguru is already dreading it.

“You look pale.” Kuroba stuffed his hands in his pockets while glancing away. Hands in pockets; a defensive stance. A sign of being unease. Saguru doesn’t remember Kuroba ever being unease in his presence before. He only remembers him being annoyingly confident, amused and sometimes even kind__.__ He finds that he dislikes Kuroba being like this with him. “You shouldn’t have come to school today when you’re still like that.”

Saguru’s eyes narrowed. “Still like what? Still _weak?_” Kuroba snaps his eyes towards him before glaring at him.

“Still _resting_. __Don’t start putting words in my mouth. _Che,_ what’s got your pants in a twist?”

“_You _are what’s gotten in it, Kuroba.” Screw it. Saguru has been patient enough.

“O-oi, don’t say it like that, it’s weird!” The boy spluttered, but Saguru continued as if not hearing him.

“You’ve said before that my job is to deduct. I _am_ a detective and I solve cases but I also protect innocent people. I don’t need to be a detective to help someone, right?” His mind flashes with the memory of Hattori-kun chastising him on the Koshien Case. “Is it wrong for me to help someone I care about?” Saguru stares into Kuroba’s wide eyes, willing him to understand.

_“Is it wrong for me to want to help a friend?”_

Throughout his life, Saguru was raised to be polite. To be calm in every situation and to observe his surroundings. To be precise on his timing and be smarter than every person in the room. The last fact had made him arrogant and resulted in him making mistakes, yet he is still young. He is still learning this lesson called life and contrary to popular belief, he is not as confident as people have perceived him to be.

He is afraid of making more mistakes but he still learns from them. Even though he is full of knowledge and is trained in several martial arts, he knows his body is still a body of a mere teenager, weak against sinister culprits with enormous bodies. He, like most people has nightmares and PTSD after being kidnapped, seeing hundreds of dead bodies and being shot by a _bloody gun_. He knows psychologically how criminal minds work, but he doesn’t have enough experience of emotional relationship.

So he doesn’t even know why at that moment he steps into Kuroba’s space, grabs his face and chooses to press their lips together.

All Saguru knows is that his heart is crushed when Kuroba freezes for six and a half second and does not reciprocate.

“Ah-w-what-” Kuroba flails, trying to grasp what just happened, but Saguru, afraid of seeing the disgusted expression on his face quickly turns away.

_‘Ah… I see. In truth, _I_ am the coward.’_

“I’m sorry, Kuroba-kun. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Wait-” Saguru, the Englishman known for his confidence, arrogance and charm, finally accepts how much of a coward himself is and runs away.

*

Fuck!

Kuroba slaps his mouth and it did nothing to make the warmth of Saguru’s lips disappear. Did high school detective Hakuba Saguru who became his rival, the person who annoyed him from day one ‘til today, the arrogant but freakishly handsome guy who made Kaito fall in love with him, the man Kaito now swore to avoid for the rest of his miserable life in order to protect him had. Just. Kiss. _Him!?_

“But-but he said friend, so why did he kiss me?” __‘_Wait. He _also_ said ‘someone he cares about'.’_

Does… does this mean his crush on Hakuba _isn’t_ one-sided?

For once, Kaito chucks his poker face and runs his hands through his hair in frustration while walking back and forth. “Damn that guy, with his stupid brown eyes and gorgeous face! He can’t just do that and leave! I just don’t get him at all!”

Kaito continues his tantrum before getting tired. A few minutes later, he was lying on his back with the sun burning his face. He raises his hand to block the bright sky. “His lips were so soft, though.” He murmurs in a daze.

* * *

Saguru greets Baaya politely but in haste—to keep his red face hidden—before escaping to his room.

_‘IshouldnothavedonethatIshouldnothavedonethatIshouldnothavedonethat- I. Should. Not. Have. Done. That! I am a bloody _fool!_’_

Saguru curses himself while ungentlemanly flinging himself to his bed before turning into a fetal position. He then proceeds to rub his flushed face. “If he didn’t hate me before, he definitely would now. Dear Merlin, I’m such a fool.”

“Saguru-botchama!” Gosh, it never ends.

“Later, Baaya!” After his meltdown he would grovel for Baaya’s forgiveness at his rudeness, but right now he couldn’t deal with another person. Not after he had embarrassed himself for eternity.

“Saguru-botchama, please open this door right now!” Baaya sounds troubled. No matter how much he has destroyed his life, he could not let his caretaker be anything but chipper.

He opens the door and tenses when he finds a distraught face, his own turmoil completely forgotten as he thinks of a hundred ways to try and turn his Baaya's frown upside down. “Baaya? What’s wrong?”

His eyes widens as Baaya looks at him with a grim yet sympathetic gaze which she usually reserves for bad news. He never thought her next words would change the life he has made in Japan. “You’re mother has sent you a letter.”

* * *

Three days.

Hakuba’s been missing classes for three days.

It’s been three damn days since Hakuba freaking Saguru kissed Kuroba Kaito.

“Kaito, you’re sulking.” Aoko’s teasing pauses when Kaito grumbles. As much as he likes to deny it, Hakuba is right for accusing Kaito of being a narcissist. He actually suspects the reason Hakuba has skipped classes is because of the kiss.

“I’m not, Ahoko! Take that back!”

“But Bakaito hasn't been annoying ever since Hakuba-kun had to go home a few days ago and hasn’t come back to class. Aww, are you worried about him?” Kaito was about to retort when their Sensei came in with a serious expression.

As soon as room is quiet, she spoke, “Alright, everyone. I have a sad announcement, and I hope you can be understanding and encouraging towards your friend, Hakuba-san.”

_‘Damn it, his name is everywhere-’_

“Due to unexpected circumstances, Hakuba-san has to move back to England. He asked me to give you his regards and apology for his sudden departure, and he also wants to thank you all for being great classmates for him in his time in Japan.”

Gasps and murmurs are suddenly scattered throughout the class, but Kaito doesn’t care.

He doesn’t hear anything except a soft voice whispering, _“Coward.”_

* * *

**TBC.**


	3. The Will

As much as he likes to deny it, Kaito knows one of these days he has to accept that he has become a mess.

It’s a good thing he has a smart brain, otherwise he would have flunked all of his studies and tests with the way he has been distracted these past two weeks.

Even last night he had almost sabotaged Kid’s heist with his own stupidity. What kind of phantom thief would let himself almost get caught by a detective half his size (one of the smartest detectives he knows actually), all because he was distracted by another detective’s lack of presence. Last night Kaitou Kid managed to get his hands on a red ruby and held it up towards the moon for a solid five seconds before he had to escape Tantei-kun’s wrath in the form of his specialty soccer ball.

_‘I think I’m losing my mind.’ _thought Kaito as he bangs his head half-heartedly against his desk. It’s been two weeks since Hakuba moved back to England without any explanation whatsoever and in the span of those two weeks, Kaito has felt more emotions than he ever felt in his life. Well, except during his father’s death, he guesses. Kaito felt many things: anger, betrayal, hurt, confusion, sadness, loneliness, and all the other negative adjectives that can be thrown in there. The loneliness part puzzled him though, because he knows he’s previously been through Hakuba’s lack of presence for months whenever he had to go home to Great Britain. But he supposes he has never missed Hakuba _after_ he finally accepted he has feelings for the guy.

Back to anger: How dare that bastard left Kaito hanging like that? He decided to kiss him, actually put his lips on Kaito’s virgin lips and ran off like a coward! A British gentleman his ass!

“My, my, Kuroba-kun. Have sympathy for your desk, won't you? It’s clearly hurting from your abuse.” Kaito grunts at the amused voice.

“What do you want, Akako?” He initially spared the red haired woman a glance, then frowns when her smile quickly disappear as she informs him, “I have a bad omen, Kuroba-kun, and for once it does not relate to you, but someone of importance to you.”

Kaito lifts up his head to look directly at Akako, searching for any lies in her eyes. When he found none, he quickly searches for Aoko, only to find her chatting with Keiko and her other girl friends.

“It’s not someone who is currently beside you, Kuroba-kun. In fact, that person is about 5870,715 miles from you right now.” Kaito’s eyes widen as he feels his heart stopped. Both are silent for a period of time, every antics their other classmates are currently doing are lost on them.

“Why are you telling me this?” asks Kaito calmly.

“Contrary to popular belief, I do care about Hakuba-kun, though not as much as I care about you.” Akako flips her hair while walking away. “It is up to you if you believe me or not, Kuroba-kun, but… last night, in my dreams I saw Hakuba-kun being surrounded by death…”

Kaito grabs Akako’s arm, “Akako-” “…but then an angel came and intervened, not letting death claim him.”

His eyes widens as his grip on the girl loosens. “What does that mean?”

“Don’t you understand, Kuroba-kun? The angel _stole_ him from death.” Akako gives him an expression that Kaito has never seen her wore before. The witch is smiling but her eyes are hurting.

“Now it is up to you to decide.” Akako says in finality and left while thinking, _‘The angel stole the knight and kept him forever.’_

* * *

Two weeks ago, in a country far away from the Land of Sakura.

“I am home, mother.” Two pairs of brown eyes meet, one completely blank while the other full of mirth.

“Welcome home, my boy.” The younger places a kiss on his mother’s knuckles, before giving her a careful smile. Lilith Hakuba (née Campbell), the successor of the Campbell family which is known for being nobility… and everything Saguru has evaded until today, stands before him. She is known for her bluntness, cleverness, but most of all, her political thinking. She is a woman who knows what she wants and would stop at nothing to have them by using her skills and clever mind. And truly, even though they share the same blood, she is one of the only people in the world Saguru cannot figure out.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Actually, mother, I would like to discuss my being here-” “Would you not be more comfortable discussing it with tea? And dear Baaya has taken the time to prepare it too.” Saguru takes a glance at Baaya who has promptly prepared their afternoon snack, gracefully refusing to let any other maid serve him.

With his mother unblinking gaze on him, plus Baaya’s comforting smile, Saguru has no choice but to comply. He drinks the peppermint tea and gives his compliments before, again, addressing the matter at hand. “Mother, the reason I am here…”

“It is simple. I wanted you to come home for the annual Campbell ball that will be held three weeks from now. Did I not mention it in my letter?” asked Lilith while sipping her black tea.

“You did. But I have not attend the ball in the last three years and forgive me for asking, but why the sudden invitation?” Saguru patiently waits as his mother finishes her drink before she signals one of her maids to give her an antique box she had kept on her desk. Saguru noticed it was an item he had never seen before, at least, the last time he was home. When his mother opens the box, Saguru’s eyes widen at it’s content.

It is a beautiful pocket watch, a bit bigger than a normal sized one and it has a gem embedded on it’s cover. The gem itself is colored white.

At Saguru’s fascination, the blonde haired woman continues, “This is your grandfather’s heirloom. When he passed away a few months ago, after attending his funeral, you left for Japan without hearing his will.” Because Saguru was close with his grandfather, unlike with his mother and father. He was almost as close to him as he is with Baaya. Losing him hurt him in more ways anyone could imagine, so Saguru wanted nothing more than to go away from the place that had taken his only close family member away from him.

“In his will he wanted you to be the successor of the Campbell family.” Saguru froze. “So this year’s ball will be held on the 29th of August, celebrating your birthday and announcing you as the successor of this family while proudly wearing that pocket watch-” Lilith halts, but looks nonplussed when Saguru suddenly stands up.

“We had an agreement, _mother_.” Saguru tries to challenge his mother’s intimidating gaze, but fails.

“Ah, yes. The agreement which said you can go back and forth to Japan freely until you ‘catch’ your thief.”

“_Ahem._ He is not ‘mine’ as you put it, mother, and the agreement is said to last until I finish my studies in Japan.”

“But circumstances has changed, Saguru.” She gives him a blank look that holds no question. All his life, Saguru has tried countless times to challenge that look, but if he was stubborn then his mother was three times more than that. This is one of the reasons why Saguru’s father couldn’t keep up with his wife and why he decided to move back to Japan.

It was silent for a few seconds. And then, “Is this why you have me come back so soon?” Saguru is shocked, disgruntled, but mostly disappointed. Shame on him for thinking that his mother actually wanted him to come home because he had been injured recently. Shame on him because he thought his mother actually _cared._

But she does care. “Yes. Why else would I ask you to come?”

She cares for her family name. That is all.

Why else indeed.

Saguru curled his hands and grits his teeth. He could feel the tension in this room, could feel the maids' awkward glances and Baaya’s need to interfere with her master’s decision. He looks up to the ceiling, hoping to find some answers or expecting a figure draped in white, he doesn’t know. The negative part of his mind begins to think, what does he have left in Japan, anyway? He has solved more than five hundred cases there, but Japan has Kudo Shinichi (wherever he is anyway, though his sources told him he was still alive somewhere), Hattori Heiji, Mouri Kogoro and strangely, Edogawa Conan. England needs him more than Japan, definitely, and his grandfather had asked him to continue his work and heritage here. He should honor that wish.

Also, Kaitou Kid, the reason he went to Japan in the first place… one way or another he will be caught and be sentenced to justice.

And Kuroba-kun…_‘He doesn’t need me… though I pray for his safety from the people targeting him.’ _He thought as his wounded shoulder starts to ache again.

It feels like the longest time before he finally relents.

Saguru looks at his mother with a resigned expression. “As you wish, mother.”

At his answer, Baaya reacts, “Botchama-” “If you don't mind, mother, Baaya, I am bit tired from jet lag. I hope you'll forgive my rudeness and allow me to my room to rest.”

“_…_Of course, Saguru. Rest well.” Before Lilith had even finished talking, Saguru gives a prompt bow and left the room. He didn't notice his mother's hand—which was holding her cup of tea, was shaking.

His thoughts as he walks to his room are all jumbled up and there is nothing he could do about it. As he resigns to his fate, his only thought was, strangely but unsurprisingly, of one Kuroba Kaito.

_‘Whatever your goal is, Kuroba-kun… I pray that you’ll be safe.’_

* * *

** **TBC.** **


	4. The Heist Begins

Two days before Saguru’s birthday, all hell went loose.

_ ** ** On the night of one’s choosing, I will come at struck midnight and steal the jewel of Campbell, the White Knight.****_

_ ** ** Kaitou Kid. ** ** _

Saguru stares at the card—which is undeniably Kaitou Kid’s card—in shock. A hundred different thoughts suddenly goes through his mind. Does this mean Kuroba is here? In London, all the way from Japan?

“How did he even know about this jewel?” Saguru was lost in thought until somebody answered him, “Probably from the newspaper, dear nephew!”

Saguru forces himself to make a neutral expression rather than a cringing one as he greets his uncle. “Good evening, Uncle Edgar.” Edgar Campbell, younger cousin of Lilith Campbell. He is known for his boisterous personality and over the top luxurious tastes. Saguru could not fault him for the latter, however, because they did come from a very wealthy family.

Saguru winces when Edgar slaps his back and puts his arm around him. “Your inauguration and the family heirloom are allover the media! It’s spreading internationally, even that so called thief you like so much in Japan must have heard of it. You’ve become quite famous now, nephew!”

Truth to be told, Saguru does not like Edgar very much. It is not because of his personality, but mainly because sometimes Saguru cannot read him. As a detective, it is only second nature for him to be able to read people. However, like his mother, Edgar Campbell is one of the rare people he can not figure out. Although Saguru definitely knows that his confident and friendly character is only a front.

And it seems Baaya also knows. “_Ahem._ Master Edgar, you have been summoned by the Mistress. You ought to go right away as I am afraid she is not in the mood for patience.” A normal maid would have been reprimanded for her way of talk, but Baaya has been this family’s caretaker for _decades_ and not many people, including the official member of the Hakuba and Campbell family, has enough courage to face her wrath.

Edgar then quickly (much to the latter’s relief) lets go of Saguru . “Of course, of course! I’ll see what my sister wants.” He says while laughing. “I’ll see you later, Saguru!”

When the door shuts, Saguru lets out a relieved sigh. “I ought to take a break.”

“You ought to take a vacation, Botchama.” Baaya tutted.

“This _is _a vacation, though, Baaya.” That was a lie. Ever since he stepped foot in this house, Saguru is rarely not under stress because of the commotion and preparation for the ball. Being the ‘main event’ of the party has made it even worse. He would have cried if not for Baaya’s support and care in these tough times.

“It is not, and you know it. Now, I suggest you try getting out some time before your birthday to get some fresh air, Botchama, to ease both of our minds.” The next thing he knew, the next day comes and Saguru was dropped off at a familiar place.

“Big Ben, huh?” Saguru smiles as he looks at his favorite building in his homeland. He has been away for quite sometime and he realizes he never quite appreciated Big Ben as much as he used to. When he was younger, much more naive and not as clever, whenever Saguru was at a dead end to certain cases, he would go to this particular place. To just think while stare at the Great Bell until he found the answers to his questions.

_‘Grandfather used to take me here all the time as well.’_ Saguru closes his eyes, reminiscing.

It is almost evening. There are tourists everywhere, crowding the area almost to the point of suffocating, but the blond detective could only focus on the wondrous structure that has made his childhood a little sweeter.

Saguru opens his eyes and lets out a sigh. _‘If this is the right answer, then… I shall do what I have to do.’_

And that is when he sees him.

Or, at least, someone he thinks is _him_. __The figure over the crowd is not currently facing him and he is wearing a hat, but that hair and measurements of his body… could it truly be?

“Kuroba-kun?” 

Saguru tries to reach him by instincts, quickly walking through many people, murmuring apologies as he passes by and bumps into them one by one to catch Kuroba. He was within reach until he crashes into someone.

“I am very sorry! Are you alright, Sir?” He had bumped into an old man who is wearing a hat, coat and a pair of glasses.

“Why, yes, I’m alright, young man. You seem to be in a hurry so you don’t have to apologize. Are _you_ alright, though?” The old man puts a hand on Saguru’s shoulder and another around his wrist to steady him and that is when he notices the Kuroba-like figure is gone.

Dejected, Saguru could only say, “Yes, I’m fine. Again, Sir, forgive me.” He gives a bow before walking away to find Baaya.

_‘Bloody hell, Saguru, get over yourself.’_ But… if the notice did come from Kid, doesn’t that suppose to mean Kuroba _is_ here in London?

While walking away, as he begins to think about Kaitou Kid again, Saguru did not notice the old man smirking at his retreating back.

* * *

Before he knew it, August 29th arrived.

“Happy birthday, Saguru-botchama.” Saguru considers this is the only time on this day he would give a real smile and towards the only person he cares about at that. She is the woman who took care of him whenever he was sick or upset, who encourages him whenever he doubts himself and always listens to his stories and hypothesis. The woman who was and will always be there for him. So he gives Baaya his biggest smile.

Through his hug, Saguru hopes Baaya could feel the overwhelming gratitude he feels for his caretaker whom he thinks as family since the day they met. “Thank you, Baaya… and not just for today.” __‘_For everything.’_

Baaya strokes his hair and rubs his back while saying. “You are welcome, my dear young master.”

As they separate, Saguru gives her another smile. It was his last real smile that is shown that day.

*

Police forces are all over the Campbell mansion in preparation for Kaitou Kid. To his surprise, Nakamori-keibu and the rest of Kid’s task force are present. “You didn’t think Superintendent-General Hakuba wouldn’t send his best men to protect his son from a damn thief, would he?”

_‘I did, to be perfectly honest.’_ “This is not your jurisdiction, though, Nakamori-keibu.” At his statement, the inspector waves his hand dismissively.

“Consider us your international bodyguards that were hired by your dad, then.”

“I see. You’re quite desperate to catch Kid that you would even accept to be a bodyguard for a teenager.” said Saguru bluntly.

“Just be grateful, you brat! We came all the way from Japan for you!” Nakamori fumes.

“For my father, you mean.” He couldn’t quite help the reserved tone in his voice. Even if Saguru knows Nakamori-keibu and the members of Kid’s task force only tolerate him because of his father’s influence, over time Saguru has come to appreciate and care for them as comrades. It hurts to think that the way he feels about them is one-sided.

“Hey, Hakuba-- wait-” Saguru opens his pocket watch. “The ball starts in three hours, fifty-seven minutes and sixteen seconds while the time of Kid's arrival is another three hours after that. Everybody is at their posts, so I should get ready too.” Saguru nods in farewell and leaves the room. Or tries to.

A hand grips his shoulder, making him halt. He turns his head and is a bit shocked when he is faced with a serious expression that is rarely seen on Nakamori-keibu.

“_…_Yes?”

“Aoko said you’re not planning to go back to Japan. Is that true?”

_‘It’s not my plan.’_ thought Saguru. But he doesn’t want the complicated discussion, so instead he answers, “Yes.”

“I know it’s not my place, but Aoko’s been kind of down lately. Strangely, Kaito seems sadder than she is.” He awkwardly said while rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand.

Learning that he had made Aoko and Kaito sad, Saguru feels terrible. He realizes it must have shown in his face when the detective continues with a softer tone. “I dunno what happened between you guys, but after this is over, write to them will ya? And don’t you worry about tonight-” He feels the hand on his shoulder tighten. “-because we’ll protect you.”

Saguru wanted to correct him by saying that he was supposed to protect the jewel, not him. Yet, in the end, the protectiveness shown in the inspector’s face shuts him up.

* * *

Tonight is a full moon. Beneath the beautiful light, a figure clad in white stands. The wind is moving his cape, making it seem like he has wings. His face is covered with the shadows of his top hat, bangs and monocle, and if not for his large grin, one could not figure what the man is thinking.

He is excited.

His gaze lands upon the Campbell family mansion. With a pair of binoculars, specially made by him, he could see the people inside and everything that is happening. The party has started. He captures every guests expressions. There are excitement for the arrival of the Heir of the Campbell Family or maybe just for being at the party, contentment for the food, anticipation for Kaitou Kid’s advent.

Ah, right. His target isn’t there yet. Perfect.

Tonight’s heist is going to be a bit different after all, because not only is he stealing the gem, he is stealing the person is possession of it as well.

How exciting.

A few moments later, content with the situation, Kaitou Kid smirks as he shoots out his hang glider and flies through the night.

The heist is about to start.

* * *

For the first time ever using it for himself, Saguru opens his family heirloom. It is ten minutes and five seconds until he has to make his first appearance as the heir of his family name. Staring at the white beauty that is the jewel, he allows himself to smile.

_‘Grandfather always did like that color… he even named me after it.’_

Suddenly, a couple of knocks on the door cut him from his thoughts. That’s strange, Baaya had come five minutes and seven seconds ago, telling him it was almost time and she promised to leave him be until he has to finally join the party. The other members of his family also knows that.

_‘Who could it be?’_ So much for fifteen minutes of preparation. “Come in!”

When the person outside the door did not come in, Saguru raises his eyebrow. His younger cousins aren’t pranking him, right? They’re supposed to be filling their stomachs with food right now.

Sighing, the blond gets up from his desk and walks to the door.

“I said you can come in-” Saguru’s eyes widen as he opens the door to find a figure in a white tuxedo, complete with a top hat, monocle and cape, smirking at him.

“Kaitou Kid…?” The last thing Saguru sees before blacking out because of a sudden intense pain on his chest was the color of Kid’s eyes.

They were not the usual pair of ocean blue. They were brown.

* * *

** **TBC.** **


	5. Goodbye

_The day Saguru arrived in London._

Amelia Finley, also known as the infamous caretaker of Hakuba Saguru, the almost-successor of the Campbell family is excellent at her job. She has been a caretaker for the family for decades, has seen what the family has gone through in the long years of diplomacy, politics and dysfunction. But never in the thirty five years she has worked for this family, has she seen such a foolish pair.

“I say this with care, Madame: You are truly a fool.” She calmly says with a hint of exasperation in her voice. After Saguru has left, the other maids followed his example, leaving Saguru’s mother and his nanny in the silent room.

Despite her shaking hands, Lilith Campbell smirks. “If said by any other maid, I would fire them in a second for such immodesty.”

“But alas, I am not, as you put it, ‘any other maid’. If you would just be more open with my young master, surely he would understand how much you are afraid for him. How much you _care._” Baaya doesn’t flinch when a teacup slams onto a saucer.

“Caring is for the _weak._” Lilith says with venom before standing up. “I am feeling a bit tired myself, Baaya. I shall rest in my room and when it is dinner time. I hope Saguru will be present.”

“Of course, Madame.” Baaya’s bow is met with the door clicked shut.

The next thing she does is sigh loudly at the empty room. “Dear Merlin, help this stubborn family.”

*

_Present time._

_‘Dear Merlin, help this family.’ _Begs Baaya in her mind as she watches the restless people before her.

When it was time for the Heir of the Campbell Family to arrive at the prestigious ball he did not appear, Nakamori-keibu snapped. “I thought I told you to guard him at all times!”

The two guards who were scolded by the inspector flinched. “We-we did, Sir! But then the young master told us to give him some space for ten minutes and sent us to the main hall. We were planning on giving him just five-”

“AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT TO!” Nakamori slammed a card on the table for all to see.

** _ **I have retrieved the White Knight and its Master as promised.** _ **

** _ **Kaitou Kid.** _ **

** _ _ **

When they found the card and had frantically burst through Saguru's room to find him missing, they concluded that the thief had taken both him and the jewel. “This doesn’t make any sense! It is only 09:05 PM! The time of the heist should be at midnight, correct?” Baaya reasons.

“Do we really need to question how a thief's mind work. Of course he would lie to get to his goal!” Edgar exclaimed

“But-” Everyone turns their attention at a young Japanese girl. “Kid is known for _always_ being on time. Right, dad?”

Nakamori nods at Aoko's question. “Yeah, that's right.”

Suddenly, there was a loud voice of a glass slamming onto a table. The whole room goes silent as the people watch the mother of the successor of the family gives an expression of anger and disappointment.

“I hired you all to protect my son and our family heirloom. This outcome is nothing short of disappointing.” All of the bodyguards and Nakamori’s men winced. Nakamori steps forward.

“Ma’am, I suppose an apology won’t be enough right now, but I promise you we _will_ find Saguru.” Not backing down from Lilith’s piercing glare, Nakamori bowed while his squad follows his lead.

“See to it that you do.” She mentions her bodyguards also, “See to it that all of you do, or there_ will _be hell to pay!”

“Yes, Madame!”

Watching the scene unfolds, Aoko takes a step back. Aoko had begged her father so that Kaito and her could come with him to England and visit Hakuba. Finally, after much begging and persuading, her father finally relented and got permission to bring them, with the condition of them getting to see Hakuba _after _the heist is over. He didn’t want either of them to so much as send a text to him, telling that they were visiting, so that the Brit could focus on protecting himself or coming up with a plan to capture Kid in the process.

That was fine. Aoko wanted to surprise him anyway. She just didn’t think her friend would actually get kidnapped by the horrible thief. “Ne, Kaito, I hope Hakuba-kun’s alright. Do you think Kid would actually hurt him?” She turns to find her friend, that was right next to her, disappear.

“_Again? _Bakaito!”

* * *

Saguru wakes up to find darkness. He hisses when he feels a pain in his chest.

_‘Where am I?’_ He immediately counts his fingers and toes, wiggling them to make sure there were ten of them on each hands and feet. The next thing he does is observe his surroundings as well as the current state of his body, because he is sure he did not go to sleep last night.

His hands are tied behind his back with some kind of rope and his legs were tied also. The room he was in is dark with only a window to his right and a closed door on his left. The room itself was small.

Then he suddenly remembers. “Kaitou Kid.”

Or someone masquerading as him had come to his room and rendered him unconscious with a stun gun, if his memories were correct because Saguru has seen Kaitou Kid’s eyes multiple times to mistake his blue eyes to be brown. But why would someone disguise themselves as the thief to kidnap him?

As Saguru ponders the question, he hears the only door to this room clinked. When it was unlock, his body goes tense and his eyes widens at the sight of his supposed kidnapper.

“Uncle Edgar?” He whispers in disbelief at Edgar Campbell’s cold smirk.

“Finally awake, Saguru?” The six foot tall man closes the door while smugly making his way to his sitting nephew as if this was any normal day.

“What are you planning?” The detective wasn’t even in denial of the fact that his uncle had indeed kidnap him, or at least was a part of this. He knew this man was corrupted but he hadn’t make any cases that were worth Saguru’s notice so Saguru had ignored him. Until now.

At Saguru’s question, Edgar takes the younger man’s chin in his hand. “Why I’m planning to kill you, of course. And maybe your mother too if she doesn’t cooperate nicely after your death.”

At Saguru’s shocked face, Edgar smiles wickedly at him—an expression he had never seen on the latter. He then proceeds to tell the young man his plans. “See, I’ve been sucking up to old man Ernest for years so after his death he would maybe give me_ some _of his inheritance. I’ve supported him through all political events and such and then what? He decided to give all of his money to his grandson who in all these years has only been playing detective? Bah!”

He roughly let’s go of Saguru’s face before standing up straight. “So I decided to take what’s rightfully mine. I have no need for you, Saguru, and if after all this your mother doesn’t get in my way, maybe I’ll let her live. After all, after you die, she’d only become broken from losing her only son. Not much of a competition for the next heir if you ask me.”

Angered, Saguru says his next words out loud. “Don’t touch my mother!”

“Hoo? What a nice expression you have. I think this is the first time I’m seeing you with such emotion, nephew. You always seemed so emotionless or indifferent when you’re with me as if I mean nothing to you.”

“Th-that’s not true.” “You’re always so careful around people so you either fake your expressions or doesn’t use them at all, depending on the people you’re dealing with. That’s why I’m currently using that Japanese thief of yours.”

At the new information, Saguru’s blood run cold. “What?” 

“I researched him a bit. I knew about the family heirloom for years and that your mother was planning to present you with the heirloom at the ball. So I thought, why not use this Kaitou Kid’s name for a ‘heist’, therefore making him seemingly kidnap you with the jewel?” Bloody hell. That’s why someone, most definitely someone his uncle paid, had come to his room disguised as Kid to kidnap him. He probably thought Saguru would be caught of guard when being faced with the thief, and if someone should find him while he was being taken, everyone would blame the impostor.

“After that, let’s just say he’ll leave you in an abandoned building so the police would find you there. But oh, it’s too late, because the building was on fire and the almost-heir of the Campbell family…” He leans down again and this time grabs Saguru’s blond hair. The latter winced when it was pulled.

“Is no more.”

*

Edgar had left him with an evil laughter following his wake.

It took Saguru twenty minutes to unleash the rope that was tying his hands and legs. It wasn’t easy, seeing that he was tied with practiced loops and it was by some miracle that he managed to find a piece of broken glass by the window. Edgar had left, but not before lighting the very building Saguru was held in with actual fire.

“That bastard is seriously trying to kill me.” Saguru coughs when smoke is rapidly growing around him. For a fire to quickly consume this whole building in a short amount of time, Edgar and his men must have thrown oil on every corner of the building while Saguru was unconscious.

The Brit kicked down the emergency door, only for it to reveal more smoke and blaze. He was held in one of the top floors, so he couldn’t jump of the window and he couldn’t take the stairs down because of the fire.

“The roof it is, then.” He murmured before going up instead of down. Saguru couldn’t remember the last time he had run up the stairs without the intention of chasing a certain thief.

With each step he takes, he could only beg in his mind that his mother, father and the rest of his family would be alright with a killer still on the loose. He couldn’t believe that Edgar had been planning for his demise ever since his grandfather died, but at least now he knew why he had given him stares of hatred whenever he thought Saguru couldn’t see him. He also couldn’t believe the man had the nerve to involve Kaitou Kid in this.

Maybe it was one more of his twisted side. To live, knowing the world will announce that Detective Hakuba Saguru had lost to Kaitou Kid.

“Kuroba-kun…” Saguru doesn’t know why he whispered his rival’s name when he finally arrived on the roof. No, he _does_ know why, he just doesn’t want to admit it. Panting hard from running and inhaling some smoke, Saguru lands on his knee.

The building below him is grumbling; it is old and with an addition of the fire, it is already starting to collapse. Whether it was because of the building collapsing or from smoke inhalation, Saguru is going to die. He doesn’t have his phone with him and he observes that the building is faraway from the city for him to call out for help.

He is alone.

He is going to die alone.

He realizes he will never have the chance to make things right with his mother or father. He will never make his grandfather proud for being the successor that he wished for. He will never be embraced or cared for by Baaya again. He will never get to see his friends and family again.

Never to see Kuroba again.

“I never even got the chance to confess.” Saguru sighs while standing up and making his way slowly to the edge of the roof. He then takes out a piece of paper from the pocket of his pants. Edgar may have taken his phone, but he wasn’t smart enough to take his notepad and pen that Saguru always carries around. On the paper was a dying message he has specifically written in a code that only Baaya knows. If, on the off chance that Saguru jumps and lands a bit far from the wrecked building and his body doesn’t get burnt, the police would find this message on him and would soon find out that Kaitou Kid is innocent in all of this and they would apprehend the true killer.

The Heir to the Campbell Family, killed by his own flesh and blood who had framed the rival of said heir for murder. What an interesting news for the world to see.

Putting the paper back in his pocket, Saguru steps on the edge. He smirks, wondering how the hell could Kaitou Kid jump from a skyscraper much higher than this for fun.

It was high. Saguru wasn’t afraid of heights, never were. But this time, knowing that he would fall to his impending doom, he guesses any human would. Still watching the scene below him, Saguru this time takes out his grandfather’s watch. He figured Edgar either doesn’t need the jewel or he doesn’t want to risk getting caught holding it and be suspected of being connected to Saguru’s murder.

“I’m sorry, grandfather.” He choked while closing his eyes and putting his lips against the cover of his treasure, giving it a kiss. Feeling the fire getting bigger and the building finally collapsing, Saguru takes a few steps back.

He then runs towards the edge of the roof and jumps with all his might.

_Sayonara._

* * *

**TBC.**


	6. Caught You (Caught Me)

_Sayonara._

Saguru jumps and as he falls, the world turns black.

* * *

When Akako had informed him of her dream, Kaito decided there was no way he was going to ignore it.

Then he sees the news of Kaitou Kid’s next heist that would involve Hakuba and his family with a notice that he _did not_ send. He thinks it must be fate or some kind, that he heard from Aoko there was a chance that both of them could go and visit Hakuba soon.

“He said Hakuba-kun’s dad is preparing a team to go to England and protect Hakuba-kun! He said we could come!” More like she had begged and bothered him so much, Nakamori-keibu finally relented and approved of them joining him. Not that Kaito is complaining, in fact, this is a perfect opportunity.

Then they arrived on the 28th of August, London Time. Kaito is jet-lagged but he has to gather information as soon as possible. But then Aoko wanted to go sightseeing, so without so much as a warning she takes him to Big Ben. Again, Kaito doesn’t know if it was pure luck or not, but the fact is, Kaito had seen him on the spot.

He watches Hakuba, who has a melancholy look on his face, and his focus was on the building rather on the people around him.

It took a certain strength for Kaito to look away from his gorgeous face to contact Jii and instruct him to put a bug he had designed on the Brit. Normally he would have done all the preparations himself, but being in another country, he knew his childhood friend won’t let him out of her sight for too long. Afterwards, Aoko and him go back to the hotel while Jii does his own things: putting bugs and traps all over the mansion and everything else to accommodate Kaito’s plan.

After all, if the impostor really was trying to do all this to challenge Kaitou Kid, then he would accept and do everything in his power to beat him. Not to mention the impostor was targeting Hakuba. There was no way he would let the detective get hurt in his name.

However, he was still very much surprised, both in shock and anger that from the bugs Jii had planted, he had found out the next day that Edgar Campbell, Hakuba’s Uncle_—his own flesh and blood—_was planning to murder him. All because of money. And when he discovers that his plans are set in motion three hours before Kid’s supposed time to appear (probably for an alibi), Kaito had moved quickly.

Still, he wasn’t quick enough and Hakuba had to pay the price.

_“Dammit!”_ Kaito punched the floor beneath him in frustration. Hakuba had been taken by his impostor. Kaito had failed.

“Calm down, Kaito-botchama. You can punish yourself later, but right now our priority is to save Hakuba-san.”

Gritting his teeth, Kaito stands up and ready his wings. He has a detective to rescue. “Tell me where he is, Jii-chan.”

As soon as the signal on Hakuba’s person appears on Jii’s computer, Kaitou Kid flies towards the destination. When he is within distance, he could finally hear something from his earpiece: It was the sound of someone panting.

Is Hakuba running? The steps he is taking and his breathing are telling Kaito that he is running up the stairs. And aside from panting, Hakuba is also coughing very much. There is also the sound of crumbling all around the detective, as if the building he’s in is collapsing.

Wait-is Hakuba in a building that’s on fire!?

And that is when Kaito sees smoke in the far distance. Don’t tell him that Hakuba is in there-

_“Kuroba-kun…”_ When his name is called, Kaitou has a very bad feeling. _“I never even got a chance to confess.”_

No.

“That _Hakuba no yarou_, what the hell does he think he’s doing!?” Not expecting a coherent answer, Kaito only charges faster. “Hurry, Botchama!”

Kaito’s blood ran cold when he hears Saguru chokes out, _“I’m sorry, grandfather.” _

Kaito doesn’t remember how hard he shouted Hakuba’s name, he only remembers cursing when he caught Hakuba’s dead weight body from splatting on the ground. He catches him through sheer strength and adrenaline, successfully flying back through the night sky, this time with Hakuba in his arms.

“Phew! _Thank Kami_ I made it in time, Hakuba!” Kaitou grins at the now unconscious young man that he is carrying, bridal style no less. Thank goodness Kaito had half the mind to upgrade his hang-glider so he can carry additional weight but can still fly exceptionally well as always.

Hakuba had passed out while falling, of course, as any other person would do. The brain would shut down thinking the body was going to die. But Kaito is not letting this man die any time soon, not if he could help it.

Now, to take his Tantei somewhere safe.

Kaito feels a bit romantic, flying through the night with his crush in his arms, but Hakuba is not exactly light. Man, he couldn’t even imagine what Hakuba would say or do if he was awake. He’ll probably shove Kaito’s face away, talking about personal space and all that, but his face would still be red from flushing, so Kaito thought, _‘What a shame.’_

“C… yo….”

“Hm?” The wind is strong but it doesn’t close his hearing from hearing a quiet murmur that is coming out of Hakuba’s mouth. “Is he sleep-talking?”

“Caught you… Kid…” Kid’s eyes widened. For a second he was wondering if the Brit had woken up, but the thought is crossed off his mind when the latter continues mumbling jumbles of unclear words.

Kid smiles softly. “Yeah. You caught me, Tantei-san.” He caught his heart real good.

* * *

When Saguru opens his eyes for the third time that day, he finds he is much more comfortable this time. As he observes his surroundings, he realizes he is in a hotel room. He is not wearing his blazer and tie anymore, and his shoes are off, maybe to make him comfortable enough in his sleep.

Where exactly is he? And not that he isn’t grateful, but why-_how_ is he alive?

Then his eyes widen as he distinctly remembers a flash of blue and a pair of strong arms around his shoulders and the back of his knees. He quickly sits up and that is when he sees the figure sitting by the window, holding his precious gift from his grandfather up towards the full moon.

“Nice to see you awake, Hakuba-kun.”

Saguru watches him carefully, hoping that his savior doesn’t see his now tinted cheeks. He doesn't want the Kaitou Kid to know that the mere thought of being unclothed by him while being asleep sends butterflies into his stomach. “I guess I should be thanking you for saving me.”

Kaitou Kid turns his head at him and gives him his trademark smirk. “Let’s just call it as me returning your favor. You did save my life first, after all.” He walks to Hakuba before taking his hand and putting Hakuba’s jewel in it.

Hakuba sighs in relief knowing this particular jewel is not what the thief has been searching for. “Would you have given me the jewel if this one was the one I’ve been yearning for?”

Saguru’s eyes instantly meets Kid’s visible one. “Stop reading my mind, Kid.”

He smirks again. God, Saguru wants to wipe that smirk off that smug face so bad. “Would you have, though?”

Saguru bites his lip and looks away. “I don’t know, maybe? I’ll let you borrow it if you’ll return it after, but only if it helps you reach your goal.”

“A detective helping a thief? How unsightly.” The thief laughs.

“But not unheard of.” Saguru challenges.

They then stayed in silence for a few moments before the thief speaks again. “Do you… want to know what my goal is?”

This time, it was Kaitou Kid who looks away from the blond’s shocked stare. Yet, he is surprised when the Brit in front of him suddenly stands up. “No.”

“No?”

“Something tells me I’ll find out sooner or later. Besides, I’m a detective that will one day catch you and when I do, it will be from my own efforts, not clues that are easily handed to me.” The British detective shows him a smug and confident smile, the smile that Kaito has been missing _too much. _He couldn’t help but greet his smile with his own mischievous grin.

The figure clad in white then takes Saguru’s hand gently. The latter observes him gracefully turn his hand to pry something out of his watch. What the-

“Kid, have you been spying on me?” He almost growls when he sees the bug, which makes Kid’s grin even bigger. “Now, now, Tantei-san, let’s not be hasty. This chip did save your life after all.”

“What do you mean? And how long has that thing been on me-” Then Saguru remembers the time he had bumped into an old man at the Big Ben. So he really did see Kuroba back then!

“I guess there’s no harm in telling you right now what I’ve been up to.”

And Kid proceeds to tell him everything. Well, excluding the part and Kuroba Kaito’s journey from Japan to London, of course. He set aside Akako’s dream too, naturally. He doesn’t want Hakuba to think he's a lunatic to go across the world just because of a dream.

When he was finished, Saguru sits down in defeat. “I’m sorry, Tantei-san.”

“For what? You’re not the one who tried to kill me by frying me alive.” The Brit laughs brokenly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

From what Kaito had gathered, Hakuba must not be close with Edgar, but anyone who has their uncle plotting their murder would be restless. Broken, even. Seeing Saguru like this, it only reminds Kaito how young the man in front of him was, even if he is a detective that has solved hundreds of cases.

“I assume you jumped from that building for a reason?” Saguru chuckles bitterly.

“I wanted to know what it’s like, jumping from tall buildings like you. To see what's all the fuss about.” He expects Kid to response to his dark humor, but when he doesn’t, Saguru just couldn’t lie. “I have a dying message on me. If my body’s burnt, they would never find out the truth and you would be framed for my murder.” Kaito’s heart thumps.

“So… what you’re saying is you almost died trying to protect me?” Again.

As if reading his mind, Saguru explains further, “Not just you-I couldn’t die knowing that bastard’s roaming around free near my mother, Baaya and my other relatives. Who knows what else he would do if he sets his mind on another way to get richer?”

At Kid's silence, Saguru stands up again. “Look, I don’t have to explain myself to you. I seek the truth and I protect people, this is who I am. And again, I thank you for saving me but if you have a problem with me trying to help people, I couldn’t very well care less. Besides, I understand how you’ve come to save me, however, I still don’t understand _why_ you came all the way here from Japan.”

“Haven’t I already informed you, Hakuba-kun?” Without hearing his response, Kid breathlessly continues, “If you cease to attend my heists again, then I would surely come to steal you away.”

Saguru’s next words are cut off when a pair of lips covers his. His mind goes blank. His body suddenly moves on it’s own, only relaxing after two seconds and when a pair of arms circled his waist to pull him closer against the body in front of him, Saguru melts.

He refuses to admit that being kissed by the thief is making him weak in the knees, but he closes his eyes and puts his hands on Kaitou Kid’s shoulders to support himself. The kiss itself wasn’t chaste. It was forceful and passionate, as if Kid was channeling his frustration as well as his affection through the kiss.

Feeling his heart beating rapidly, Saguru fails to count how long the kiss had lasted and by the time it was over, he doesn’t even care. Kid pulls back and for awhile, only the sound of breathing fills the room. The room is dark, but with the moon illuminating from the window, Saguru could see Kuroba Kaito’s face clearly, cheeks flushed and poker face discarded.

“Hakuba?”

“Y-yes?”

“You’ve been missing my heists.”

“I know.”

“And you’re really a sacrificial fool.”

“I won’t apologize for trying to help people.” Saguru repeated, breathless.

“I know.” And Kid dives back to steal another kiss.

* * *

**TBC.**


	7. Case Closed

They keep kissing and tasting each others mouth. Kaito hopes it would last forever. Damn, he wants to kiss Hakuba forever and he would have if they didn’t need to breathe. Well, that and they have no choice but to separate when they clumsily fall onto the bed.

“M-my apologies, Hakuba-kun-” Kaito cuts himself off when he realizes the position they are in. Hakuba is now lying on his back, underneath Kaito who was holding himself up by his elbows. Kami-sama, Hakuba looks so tempting with his hair disheveled, his amber eyes shining and his face red. Kaito was about to apologize again and pull himself up, but the moment Hakuba sees him doing that, he gorgeously bit his lower lip, as if not wanting the thief to move away.

And who was Kaito to deny that?

Giving into his instincts, the phantom thief slowly covers his lips against the detective’s again, both moaning when Saguru put his arms around Kaito’s neck to pull him closer. Kaito then lick Saguru’s lips, asking him permission to taste him wholly, which the latter grants.

“_Mmh_-” The blond moans when he opens his mouth and Kaito’s tongue roams the inside of his sensitive palate. He lets him take control, Kaito notices, but when Saguru knocks his hat off to grab and pull his hair gently, urging him to keep going, Kaito knows his detective didn’t mind.

He couldn’t believe it. The high school detective from Great Britain has let Kaito kiss him three times - while he was being Kaitou Kid, no less. Being a gentleman thief, Kaito knows cliche and he’s not the least bit embarrassed when he thought that Saguru’s lips taste like heaven. That, and peppermint tea. So imagine his disappointment when the blond suddenly pulls away. He throws his gaze away from Kaito, both of them breathing hard. When he murmurs an apology, Kaito’s blood runs cold.

“Pardon, Tantei-san?”

“I-I said, I can’t… I’m sorry.”

Those words leave a bitter taste in Kaito’s mouth, but deep inside, he immediately understands why.

Why would Hakuba continue whatever this is. He could be kissing Kaito out of pure relief of surviving from his death and Kaitou Kid was the only one around for him to express his feelings. Heck, Kid was the one to initiate the first kiss anyway.

Disappointed, Kaito quickly put on his poker face and Kaitou Kid persona, eager to pull away from Saguru. But as he tries to free himself, Hakuba tightened his grip on the thief’s shoulders.

“Ah, Hakuba-kun, I was under the impression that-”

“I can’t- be with you, that is…”

Despite his mask, Kaito flinched. Being told twice that Kaito couldn’t have him stings as much as the first time.

“I understand-” He tries to reassure Hakuba or himself, he doesn’t know.

“No, you don’t understand. I can’t be with _you_, be-because, I already have someone.” Saguru’s eyes found Kaito’s, his gaze intense but sincere.

“Pardon?”

“I have _someone_. In _Japan_.” He emphasizes, as if begging Kaito to understand and find the answer to a riddle. What the hell does that even mean, he can’t be with Kaitou Kid because he already has _someone_ in _Japan_-

.

.

Wait.

“It’s- it’s not like he’s _mine_ or anything, I just-” Hakuba’s stuttering. The confident, cocky and charming British high school detective is stuttering because he has someone in Japan.

And that someone could be… Kuroba Kaito?

Hakuba is still underneath Kaitou Kid and Kid was surprised when the already blushing blond blushes even deeper before he glances away and says, “I’m not actually sure that he’s currently in Japan or not. I heard from his best friend’s father that he’s here-” He peeks another glance at Kaito. Ah, another hint. “-but he’s very important to me. And it’s not fair to you that I’m doing this with you when there’s someone…”

Kaito knows that Hakuba knows he’s actually Kaitou Kid. That is a fact that can only be erased only if Hakuba somehow gets amnesia. Never in a million years would Kaito think that Hakuba Saguru would reject Kaitou Kid for Kuroba Kaito.

And that makes him _happy_.

“Wha- why are you smiling like that?” Saguru raises an eyebrow, expression still embarrassed with a mix of confusion.

“Because you’re adorable, Tantei-san.”

“What!?”

Ignoring Hakuba’s incredulous shout, Kid finally rises from Hakuba’s body. “I think we can discuss this later, Tantei-san. We have a culprit to catch, after all.” He offered his hand for the blond.

Reminded about Edgar, Saguru takes Kid’s hand without hesitation. He smirks. “’We’? A thief helping a detective? How odd, Kid.”

Kid meets his smirk with his own trademark smile. “Why, you should know by now that not only am I a phantom thief, I am also a performer. And the show is not over yet, Tantei-san.”

No, it is not.

* * *

That night, the Campbell Mansion was filled with shouting. All the other guests have gone home with the exception of the Campbell family, the family’s bodyguards and maids, the London police and the task force sent from Japan.

“Madame, please, calm down!”

“You expect me to calm down when you can’t even do your job properly? The insolence!”

A few hours ago, Lilith Campbell was the picture of perfection; a white dress fit her curves elegantly with natural make up showing off her already beautiful face and her locks done to a perfect bun. The people of the mansion has never seen her so disheveled and in distraught, at least not since ten years ago.

“And not only have you failed to protect my son, failed to find him, you also have the nerve to defend his kidnapper!”

All the officers cower before Lady Lilith and only Inspector Nakamori had the courage to answer her. “Again, Madame, with all due respect, we believe someone else has kidnapped Hakuba-kun. Kaitou Kid is known for stealing jewels, not a person! Even though he does take someone in order to disguise as them from time to time. Also, this time he didn’t come at the precise time! It’s very unusual!”

“He is a criminal!” Edgar says loudly after appearing behind Lilith. “That’s what he wants you to think, that you all would believe his innocence, to throw you off by doing his agenda differently.”

“But what of his motive?” asks Baaya in suspicion. Not that she knows Edgar well, but he sounds very sure of his hypothesis.

Edgar shrugs. “Who knows how a criminal’s mind work? But I’ll bet it’s because Saguru-kun is his rival.”

“He has a chance to kidnap Hakuba-kun lots of times in Japan, why know?” One of the task force argues.

“Because of the jewel?”

“Why not just take the jewel?”

“I told you, he’s a criminal!”

_“My, such a harsh statement, Campbell-san. I prefer to be called a phantom thief, if you don’t mind.”_

The occupants in the room turn towards the large chandelier in the middle of the room. There he was, hanging without a sense of guilt, a smile on his face and ready for a challenge: Kaitou Kid.

“K-K-K-Kaitou Kid!?” Nakamori yelled.

While everyone was shocked yet somehow in awe of his appearance, one person takes a step back. _‘W-why is he here? Is that the _real _Kaitou Kid? But how!?’_

“Catch him!” “WAIT!”

Every soul in that room halts. Not a single one dares to move or even speak at the power of authority Lilith Campbell’s tone holds. She takes a few steps forward, glaring icily at Kid. “Where is my son?”

If Kaito wasn’t wearing his poker face, he would have flinched at the venomous filled tone Saguru’s mother has. But he then realizes there was something in her expression that reminds him of his own mother. That was…

Protectiveness.

Kid smirks. “Why don’t you ask the person who kidnapped him?” Before the people could react, he continues, “You know where he is, right, Edgar Campbell-san?”

Gasps and murmurs quickly filled the room. Every attention turns from Kaitu Kid to the six foor tall man whose face is now turning pale.

“M-me!? That is ludicrous!”

“Nakamori-keibu, if you don’t mind searching Campbell-san’s belongings, you would find the very jewel I had planned to steal tonight.”

Hesitating, Nakamori glanced at Lilith for approval. She nodded.

“Search him.”

“What the bloody hell, Lilith! He-hey, get off me-” It wasn’t long until they found the very item for today’s heist in Edgar’s jacket pocket. His eyes widen when the White Knight is extracted from his person.

“H-how?”

Kid watches the show with a smirk. _‘With Hakuba’s permission, while Hakuba and I made our way here, I delivered that to Jii-san so he can sneak that into your pocket during the commotion, that’s how.’_

“That jewel is supposed to be in young master’s possession!”

“Do you care to believe me now, Campbell-sama?” Before Lilith could answer, Edgar roars.

“Are you people fools! He’s a bloody thief, of course he could somehow put the jewel on me with his sleight of hand!”

_**“Why I’m planning to kill you, of course. And maybe your mother too if she doesn’t cooperate nicely after your death.”**_

** _ **“See, I’ve been sucking up to old man Ernest for years so after his death he would maybe give me** _ ** ** _ ** some ** _ ** ** _ **of his inheritance. I’ve supported him through all political events and such and then what? He decided to give all of his money to his grandson who in all these years has only been playing detective? Bah!”** _ **

** _ **“So I decided to take what’s rightfully mine. I have no need for you, Saguru, and if after all this your mother doesn’t get in my way, maybe I’ll let her live. After all, after you die, she’d only become broken from losing her only son. Not much of a competition for the next heir if you ask me.”** _ **

** _ **“Don’t touch my mother!”** _ **

Again, the occupants of the room are shocked when they heard a recording that emerged from Kaitou Kid’s device.

“…That was your voice, was it not, Edgar?” Lilith realizes. Not just Edgar’s but also, Saguru’s.

“Bonkers! I know Kaitou Kid can imitate anyone’s voice! He could easily imitate my voice to frame me! You!” He points at Kid. “This has gone long enough, Kid!”

“You’re right, Campbell-san, this has gone too long. So why don’t we let Hakuba-kun tell us the truth?”

For the show, Kid snaps his fingers and suddenly the lights in the room dimmed, leaving only one shining brightly. It shines bright for the person beneath, revealing Hakuba Saguru standing tall.

“Hakuba-kun!”

“Saguru-botchama!”

Hakuba wanted nothing more than to go to his Baaya and mother, but he must apprehend his uncle to reveal the truth, so he holds up his hand, wishing for the people to be quiet. They did, except for one person.

“You! You should be dead!” And Edgar Campbell has dug his own grave.

“Alas, I am not, uncle.” He turns to Inspector Nakamori and Inspector Reyes from the City of London Police. “The conversation in that tape is true, officers. I was planned to be killed in a burning building about twenty miles from here, but I was saved by Kaitou Kid. He is innocent and was framed by my uncle, Edgar.”

“You heard him.” Nakamori said to Reyes and the latter moved towards Edgar. “Edgar Campbell, you are under arrest for kidnapping, stealing and for attempted murder.” He cuffed the man while continuing the Miranda Rights.

As they begins to take him away, Lilith suddenly steps into Edgar’s space and slaps him.

“Why, Edgar? Your own _nephew._”

And Edgar laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed, making the whole room wince and disgusted by his conduct. When his laugh subsided, he talks. “You heard the tape, Lilith. It’s for money, what else? And don’t act so high and mighty when you of all people would do the same!”

“How dare you! I would never harm Saguru for money!” She spats.

“Yet you always prioritize your family name over him. As much as I hate him, I also pity him, having a mother who couldn’t care less about him.” And he laughs again.

Baaya steps forward. “Fool! You don’t understand anything about the Mistress!”

“No one can understand her! She’s a cold woman with only politics in her mind. She doesn’t have any shred of sympathy! Even when we got the news that Saguru was shot, she didn’t even go to Japan because she’s too _busy_.” He shrugs off the officer who was holding him, turning to Saguru. “Your mother doesn’t love you, Saguru! Nobody does!” He laughs madly while being escorted outside the room to the police vehicle.

And the door snaps shut, leaving an empty and hollow feeling in his wake.

* * *

**TBC.**


	8. Time Heals all Wounds

The culprit is apprehended.

Saguru has revealed the truth, he has done his job as a detective and he doesn’t feel satisfied in the slightest.

_‘Your mother doesn’t love you, Saguru! Nobody does!’_

Edgar did not need to tell him that. Saguru knows. He _knows-_

“Men! Prepare yourself, we’re still capturing Kid, right here, right now!”

Saguru sighs.

He watches Kid make the show of capturing his grandfather’s jewel again to make it seem that he really was trying to steal it from the start. The task force, as usual, are doing a poor attempt of catching him.

“Now, now, Nakamori-keibu, while I’m honored that you’re so passionate to capture me that you chased me to the other side of the world, I still have an unfinished business with my detective!”

Saguru almost choked on his own saliva. He doesn’t get the chance to yell at Kid, however, when the thief uses his cape to perform a magic show.

“This is part one of your birthday gift! Happy birthday, Hakuba-kun!”

Birthday gift? What? And what does he mean, 'part one'?

Suddenly, the whole room was showered with papers that are falling from the ceiling. The people inside the room who was panicking slowly stop in confusion.

A piece of paper lands next to Saguru’s shoe and he picks it up.

_‘Dear Saguru,’_

Sagurus eyes go wide as he reads the content of the paper. It was a letter. He picks up another one, and another, and another. They are all the letters that are meant to be sent to Saguru, asking for his health, his studies and grades, his detective job, and more. Some were written elegantly, some full of typos and scratches, some were even crumpled.

They were all from his mother, Lilith. All more than a hundred of them.

All were never sent.

“What are you playing at, Kaitou Kid? Are you trying to humiliate me?” Lilith demands after realizing just what Kid has thrown and scattered all over the room.

Kid, still on the chandelier, only bows elegantly. “On the contrary, Madame, I am simply showing Hakuba-kun his birthday present.”

“Mother, this is…” Lilith turns to her son. “Saguru, it is not as you think-”

“It is exactly as you think, Botchama.” Amelia steps forward.

“Baaya-” “No, Madame. I mean no disrespect, but this has gone long enough.”

Lilith still looks as if she wants nothing more than this conversation to end, but the look on Saguru’s face weakens her resolve.

His eyes are filled with loss, confusion and hope. Hope for what, Lilith doesn’t know.

“Mother, please.”

No.

She does know. She just couldn’t accept it yet.

“Is it so hard to tell your own son that you love him?”

“Love is for the weak.” Lilith murmurs, this time unconvincingly.

“Love is not weak!” Hearing the sudden exclamation, everybody’s gaze land on Aoko. “I love my father and Kaito. Hakuba-kun is my friend, so I love him too. I believe love makes us stronger, that’s why we’re able to live despite all the bad things that happen to us.”

“Aoko-san.” Hakuba whispers while trying to sink her words in.

“Love makes us stronger…” Repeats his mother.

He is surprised when Lilith suddenly faces him completely. “Saguru, I… I want to apologize.” He is about to stop his mother from apologizing when he caught Baaya telling him to shush from the corner of his eyes.

Not noticing her son’s caretaker behind her, Lilith continues, “Do you remember when you were kidnapped ten years ago?” Gasps and murmurs are heard again, but she paid them no mind. “You were taken right from our home, the place where you were supposed to be safe. I failed as a mother for not protecting you that time. So since then, I force myself to work for the family. To make the people fear and respect the Campbells, to tighten our security, to not show any love because the last time I showed you love, you were taken from me!”

“Mother-” “I am ashamed to call myself your mother when I could not even do my job as one. I am not a person worthy to show you any love.” Tears are falling from Lilith’s eyes now. She was covering her mouth, trying to hold down the gasping and sobbing of her sadness.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Saguru.”

Saguru then takes a few steps forwards before taking his mother into his arms, embracing her and comforting her. For a while, only sobs and hiccups filled the quiet room. No one could speak for they are afraid of ruining a mother and son moment.

Then the silence was broken by Saguru. “I’m taller than you now, mother.”

“S-Saguru?”

“I have grown. I am healthy and I am eating fine. My grades are also fine. I enjoy math, science and history the most in school. I’ve solved over a thousand cases in England and Japan as a high school detective. There were times when I was in danger, but I managed to pull through. I have taken martial arts, so you don’t have to be too worried when I do my job.”

Lilith pulls away and sniffs. “Martial arts cannot defeat bullets.”

“But I am alive. I am alright, mother.”

“But what about the next time? You could-you could-”

“So could Nakamori-keibu and the other officers on the force.”

“I am glad they are doing their job, Saguru, but they are not my son.”

“Yes, and _you_ are my mother.”

Lilith stops. She now sees where her son is going with this.

“You may have not told me that you loved me, but you have shown me. And for that, I forgive you, mother.”

She hasn’t even finished crying and a new set of tears began to fill up her eyes again.

Their relationship as mother and son is far from being repaired. It will take time.

It will take a long time.

But as they say, time heals all wounds.

* * *

It has been two days since the heist.

When he was cleared of not having any smoke in his lungs or other injuries, the hospital released him. Then he gave his statement as a witness to the police. He thinks it wouldn’t be long for Edgar to be sentenced to jail with that many strong evidence. Aside from that, Edgar’s helpers (including the one who disguised as Kid and kidnapped Saguru) was also captured by the police. Strangely, but not shocking, Kid was the one who gave the London police tips about Edgar’s men. Saguru suspects his assistant had to do with that.

On the other hand, Nakamori-keibu, Aoko and Kuroba should be back home in Japan right now.

_“Aoko’s sorry, Hakuba-kun. Kaito said he had food poisoning and now he’s back at the hotel. Bakaito! And we’re supposed to go home tomorrow, how are you going to meet with Hakuba-kun now!” _Aoko said while cursing at the sky when Hakuba could finally talk to her after his mother and the other members of his family had retired that night.

He had assured Aoko that it was alright for him not to see Kuroba and he requested for her to say ‘hi’ and ‘thank you’ for him.

_“Thank you? What for?”_

_“F-for coming all the way here to England, of course.” _And for saving his arse and probably helped repairing his and his mother’s relationship.

_“Hmm, Aoko can do that. Though we’re the ones who should be thankful for getting the chance to see you again and eat delicious meal at your party.”_ She said and that was that.

The next morning, Saguru’s father arrived. He thanked Baaya for damage control when Saguru’s father and mother started arguing when he arrived. Thankfully though, they managed to get through breakfast, lunch and dinner with only slight awkwardness between them.

And despite all that, Saguru was happy to be eating within the same table with his parents again.

“Thank you for coming even though you’re busy with work, father.”

Seeing his son smile sincerely and without weight, Hakuba Akio gives him a warm smile back. “Of course, son. I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world.” 

“You did miss it, darling. It is now the 31st of August.”

“I was late, my love. It is not the same as missing his birthday.”

“Excuses, excuses. He shouldn’t have missed it, right, Saguru?”

“Saguru, don’t listen to her. I even bought you the continuation of that mystery novel you really like. Limited edition!”

“Trying to bribe your own son? Why, darling, I ought to-”

This time, when they argue again, Saguru smiles fondly because they were doing it with teasing. He never dreamed of ever being like this with his parents again, but a magician had come to him, sprinkled his magic and granted him his wish. A wish he did not even tell the magician, but he had granted it for him anyway.

And Saguru is grateful.

“Mother? Father?” The couple stop their silly fight and turn their attention to Saguru. “I have something I wish to talk about.”

* * *

“To what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence, Kid?”

Saguru was standing on the balcony, enjoying the night’s warm summer breeze when someone steps on the railing next to him.

“I thought you went home to Japan.”

“I have an unfinished business, dear Meitantei.” There Kid stood, all with his glory and white costume. Kuroba should be in Japan right now, which makes him wonder, who did Nakamori-keibu and Aoko go home with? Probably Kid’s assistant who disguised as Kuroba. Or maybe this is Kid’s assistant?

“I am not an imitation of myself if you were wondering.”

“Could you stop reading my mind for a second?” His statement resulted in making Kid laugh.

When his laugh subsides though, Hakuba is surprised when Kid says, “I hope you’ll forgive me for having crossed a line, Tantei-san.”

Saguru raises an eyebrow. “What line?” Was there a line?

“I didn’t mean to intrude on your family affairs. It’s just that when I was researching your uncle, I stumbled upon your mother’s letters by accident and I simply couldn’t bare the miscommunication between you and your mother to continue any longer.”

“Ah, so that’s how you found my mother’s letters.” It is barely there, but Saguru could hear the nervousness in Kid’s tone. “I don’t mind, Kid. In fact, I’m thankful you did it. I have a lot to thank you, it seems.”

Instead of answering him, Kid presents the White Knight to Saguru. The latter lets out a sigh of relief when he sees his grandfather’s heirloom. Kaitou Kid had made a show of disappearing with the jewel after Saguru and Lilith mended their relationship. Now, he was giving it back, like he did every other jewel he had stolen.

Saguru gently takes the jewel into his hands and murmurs a thank you, before saying, “Kid, could you do me a favor?”

“A detective, asking a thief for a favor?”

“Hmm. Unsightly?”

“No. Intriguing.”

Saguru smiles. “You have a number one fan. His name is Kuroba Kuroba. He’s the one… he’s my someone in Japan.”

Kid nods patiently, a hint of smile showing on his lips. “Could you give him a message from me?” Without waiting for his reaction, Saguru proceeds, “Please tell him that I’m the coward… and that I’m in love with him.”

If Saguru’s heart didn’t ache, he would have been smug for making Kaitou Kid speechless.

“You’re not going back to Japan.” It wasn’t a question.

Saguru shakes his head. “Not yet, anyway. I have some things to take care of here and I don’t know how long it would take to finish. I don’t want Kuroba to wait for me but I’m also a selfish man who cannot really keep my feelings inside any longer. **To be more than just friends** with him someday, is something I selfishly want, but I can’t achieve right now. So, will you? Relay this message to him, for me?”

Saguru stares fondly at Kuroba Kaito’s blue eyes. He was glad when the latter smiles back in affirmation for his request, but was surprised when he closes the distance between them to kiss the corner of Saguru’s mouth.

“For my favourite critic? Of course.” He grins when the blond places his fingers on the place he had just kissed. Kid then pulls back and prepares his wings, ready to fly again. “You know, I was planning to court you. After being chased by you all this time, I would have loved the chance to give you a chase myself. But it seems I am too late, for your heart has been taken by another.”

Saguru gapes at Kid’s confession. “Even though you broke my heart when you gave yours to a mere schoolboy, I still wish you the best, Hakuba-kun.”

“Kid-”

“Oh, and again, happy birthday!” And Kid flies.

Happy birthday? His birthday has already passed-

Suddenly, a loud, booming voice disturbs the quiet night. Saguru realizes it as the sound of fireworks. His brown eyes widen as he sees the dark night sky is immediately covered in colorful lights. Then a series of booming continues, painting the sky with colorful words saying, ‘Happy Birthday, Hakuba’. There is also a picture of the British flag, a cup of tea, Sherlock Holmes’ pipe, a white horse and more that represents Saguru and his home.

“So this is the second part of my birthday gift, huh?”

“Saguru! Saguru, are you alright?”

“What’s going on here!”

“Botchama!”

His mother, father and Baaya came barging into his room without knocking.

“It’s Kid.”

The trio halted behind Saguru. They were quiet until another explosion went off.

“Again? Where exactly is the bloody security-” “Honey, calm down.” Lilith’s husband nodded at their son, prompting her to look at him. He is holding his grandfather’s watch against his chest with a peaceful smile and sad eyes. He doesn't need to explain for them to understand him. Lilith, Akio and Amelia then stand next to their son, silently letting him know that they would always be there for him.

Under the beautiful moonlight, under the night sky and under the colorful fireworks, Hakuba Saguru stands with his family.

* * *

****The End** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end of part three of the series: The White Horse and The Black Feather. I want to thank all my readers who have read and/or leave kudos and/or comments in this fic. I also want to thank you all for being patient with me who was really slow on updating. *begsformercy* 
> 
> I actually didn't think this fic would be this long, but alas, the keyboard has a mind of its own (just kidding).
> 
> I also want to add that this isn't the end of Saguru and Kaito's story. I have a plan where Saguru comes back to Japan *after* he crosses path with Kaito again in...
> 
> *drumroll*
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Singapore!
> 
> So if anyone still wants to know the continuation of their story, I beg for your patience, because writer's block is a bitc-ahem ahem- a hassle!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading this fic. I love you all <3<3<3


End file.
